Uncharted: Drake's Lession
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: What really happens when Sullivan saves Drake from Marlowes men? Read to find out.. Summary sucks.. Fanfiction takes place back when Drake and Sullivan first met. Warning: Drake X Sullivan. Includes yaoi.. Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Ch 1: The Meeting

Alright, I didn't actually think I would write a fanfiction between Sullivan and Drake just because I see Drake fit for Flynn only really, lol. But I decided to play Uncharted 3 over again and right as I was playing as Drake when he was a kid, this thought came to me. So here is my view on what happend the evening Victor Sullivan saved Nathan Drake.

This is a tottally seperate fanfiction, it's not related to the one between Drake and Flynn whatsoever.

Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I think I got them all but I'm not sure. I finished this around 2:00 a.m and finished editing it around 3:00 a.m.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Drake had been running for his life, what was only mere minutes seemed like hours to him.<p>

He ran from one room to the next, climbed over roof tops and even escaped death by falling or getting shot as he tried to escape his pursuers.

He had just stolen Sir Frances Drake's ring and key from a museum, right before Marlow could get her dirty hands on it. Now, all he had to do was escape her men.

He jumped from another roof top, barely grabbing hold of the next.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed when one of Marlow's men smashed his foot against his fingers, causing him to let go with one hand.

Was this the end for young Nathan Drake? He surely thought so.

His eyes widend when he seen the man bring his foot down once more, except this time, he was interupted.

Drake looked up, to see the same man he had seen before barely holding the man back. "Get out of here kid!" The stranger shouted.

Drake struggled to climb up, however, when he did, he wasted no time getting the hell away from the man. However, his moment of freedom came to an end all too soon.

He was now trapped on a roof, with nothing in sight close enough to jump on.

One of Marlows men were closing in, Drake grabbed a gun and pointed it at him nervously after managing to stumble backwards.

The man only smirked faintly as he said something Drake was unable to make out due to fear.

Without giving it another thought, Drake pulled further back on the trigger.

But before he could shoot the gun himself, he heard another fire.

He watched, wide eyed as the man fell down and the same guy from before appeared.

Drake didn't take his gaze off the brunette man as he made his way towards him.

The stranger reached out his hand, Drake waited a moment or so before taking it, allowing himself to be pulled up. Afterwards, he clung to the man, his body was still shaking.

Sure he had gotten in trouble with foodmarket owners constantly but that was different than staring death in the face, more than once in one day.

The brunette stranger lokoed down at him weirdly. However Drake had his face too far burried into the white tank shirt under the green over shirt to even notice his look.

The smell of cigars filled Drakes senses but that wasn't enough to make him want to let go.

"Geez kid.." The stranger complained once his shirt began to become stained with tears.

Drake sniffled, pulling away. "I have a name you know.." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Mind telling me what it is then?" The older asked, staring down at Drake.

"Nathan.. Nathan Drake.." Drake answered, looking down at his dirt stained shoes.

"Well, nice meeting ya kid.. My name is Victor Sullivan.. Call me Sully." Sullivan replied.

Drake growled at the word 'kid'. Sullivan couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled Drakes hair.

"Let's get something to eat.. It's been a long and tiredsome day.. You look as if you haven't ate in days. I bet you're starving." Sullivan smiled down at Drake.

The boys eyes widend at the sound of food and his stomach growled right on que.

He blushed lightly. "Yeah, I suppose I'm a little hungry.." He mumbled. Sullivan chuckled.

"Alright, come on." Sullivan placed a hand gently on Drakes shoulder as he led the boy to safety.

* * *

><p>Sullivan lit up a cigar and leaned back in his chair as he watched Drake chow down on his meal like this was his last chance at eating.<p>

Drake only stopped once nearly finished.

He looked up at Sullivan, his mouth full of food.

"Sorry.. I didn't even-" The adult cut him off.

"Were'd you get your mannors kids? Swallow before you start talking." Sullivan scolded lightly.

Drake blushed faintly before swallowing his food.

"Sorry.. For not even asking if you wanted some and for talking while chewing.." Drake glanced down.

"Kid, it's alright. If I was hungry, I would've gotten something." Sullivan smiled.

He admired how much this kid put him in mind of himself when he was his age.

Sullivan continued to stare at Drake as he finished his meal.

"Hey.. Can I see that for a minute?" He asked, pointing to the ring on Drakes finger that was far too loose for him after Drake finished eating.

Drake glared at him.

"Come on kid, if I was gonna take it, I would've already done it." Sullivan groaned.

Drake gave it thought before slipping the ring off and handing it to the older.

Sullivan took out a piece of thin leather rope he had and slid the ring onto it.

Drake watched closely. He almost gasped when Sullivan got up. However, the older only walked behind him to tie the necklace loose around Drakes neck.

"A better fit, no?" Sullivan asked.

Drake picked up the ring at the end of the string and stared at it smiling.

"Thanks Sully." He replied happily.

"Anytime." Sullivan returned his smile.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Drake nodded.

Sullivan placed the money on the table before he and Drake exited the restaurant.


	2. Ch 2: A Friend With Benefits

The sun had just sat and it started to rain out, luckily for the two future treasure hunters, they were already settled into a hotel room.

It wasn't exactly your uptown classy type room but it was better than anything Drake had stayed in for a long time.

Drake walked around the room, looking at everything in awe.

"Hey kid, I'm going to go take a shower.. Don't break anything." Sullivan warned before walking into the bathroom.

Drake noticed a strange smell in the air after Sullivan disappeard. He took in a few sniffs, trying to pinpoint the smell.

Only when he raised his arm did he realize that he was what smelt so horrid.

"Ew.. Gross.." Drake mumbled. He hadn't taken a shower in a week atleast.

"I wonder if Sully will mind if I join.. That way it'll save time." The last thought made Drake smile. Surely Sullivan would appreciate that 'bright' idea.

Without a further thought, Drake rid himself of his sweaty clothes before making his way into the bathroom.

The door was unlocked, allowing easy access inside.

"Hey, Sully.." Drake started nervously.

"What kid?" Sullivan questioned, a bit annoyed.

"I was wondering if I.. Could uh.. Join you?" Drake questioned.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Drake smiled at the reply. He didn't understand what he had to be so nervous about.

He pulled the curtin back a bit to climb into the tub.

Sullivan turned to face him. "Wow, you really do need this." He laughed, seeing the dirt that covered various places of Drakes body.

Drake looked down, blushing.

"Yeah.. A shower is rare when you're living out on the street." He spoke low.

Sullivan only laughed once more as he poured some shampoo into his hand.

Drake glanced at him, blushing light when Sullivan began lathering it through his own hair.

"I could've done that myself.." He protested.

"I know." Sullivan stated simply. Drake sighed, saying nothing further.

* * *

><p>After the shower, and in cleaner clothes that Sullivan bought earlier, Sullivan grabbed a bottle of beer and laid back on one of the two beds in the room.<p>

Drake walked over to the other bed and sat at the edge of it.

He watched as Sullivan took a drink of the beer.

Sullivan glanced at him. "What?" He questioned, Drake didn't respond.

Sullivan then glanced down at the bottle. "Want some?"

He knew it wasn't the best idea to offer alcohol to a kid but still, it was right in a way. The boy would have to grow up more than what he had already done and drinking beer was a start.

Drake nodded.

"Here." Sullivan held the bottle out. Drake reached over and grabbed it.

He took a big gulp of the alcohol, which he soon realized was the wrong thing to do at first.

He began coughing as soon as he swallowed.

"Geez, you don't gotta go at it like there's no tomorrow." Sullivan couldn't help but chuckle.

"It burns.." Drake managed to get out.

"Of course.. But you'll get use to it."

Drake handed the bottle back to him. "I don't want anymore." He stated firmly.

"That's what you say now." Sullivan smiled, sitting the bottle aside to grab a cigar.

"Do you honestly have to smoke another one of those things?" Drake questioned, making a disgusted face.

"Yup."

"They make you smell horrible." Drake complained.

"Yeah but old habbits die hard, some not at all." Sullivan stated. Drake sighed, lying back.

"You should get some sleep kid."

"Yeah. I suppose.." Drake mumbled, rolling over. "Goodnight." He yawned.

"Goodnight." Sullivan chuckled. Drake closed his eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Drake woke up to the sound of loud roaring outside.<p>

He slowly sat up, looking around.

Just as his gaze shifted to the window, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, along with another roar of thunder.

Drake gasped low as he jumped at the sound.

"It's just a storm." Sullivan stated.

"I don't really like storms.." Drake mumbled.

It was true, when a storm came around when he was out on the street, he'd seek shelter under a roof or even a box, being terrified the whole entire time until it passed.

Another roar of thunder rang through the sky.

Drake pulled his knees up to his chest and burried his head in his arms that were crossed over them.

Sullivan stared at him for a moment or so before speaking. "Kid, if you're that scared you can sleep in my bed."

Drake glanced over at him, debating whether he should or not.

However, when he heard the thunder again, he jumped up and ran over to Sullivans bed.

He wasted no time climbing in with the adult.

"Better?" Sullivan asked. Drake nodded, scooting closer against him to were they weren't even an inch apart.

"Uh, kid.. Mi-.." Sullivan trailed off. "Nevermind.." He added, wrapping an arm protectively around Drake.

The boy blushed. Having the mans arm actually around him and the feel of Sullivans warm breath against his neck sent a strange feeling through him.

"You know, you'll have to face worse things than a storm now that you've gotten us into such a mess." Sullivan stated.

"Mmhm.." Drake nearly moaned.

Sullivan raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I don't know.. I kind of feel weird.." Drake answered.

"What do you mean you feel weird?" Sullivan asked, confused.

Drake took a deep breath. He wasn't willing to just come out and say what he was feeling, so instead he moved Sullivans hand down to his crotch.

Sullivan didn't hesitate to pull his hand away. "Oh.. Well kid, there's nothing I can do about that.." Sullivan mumbled.

Drake turned to face him, he stared straight up at Sullivan.

"It hurts.. Sully, what should I do?" Drake questioned, a bit whiningly.

Sullivan was the one to blush this time.

He stared down at the boy, not saying anything.

Drake frowned as he wiggled around a bit.

Sullivan groaned when Drakes erection grinded against him.

"Agh.. Damn you.." Sullivan growled.

Before Drake knew what was about to happen, Sullivan leaned in closer to kiss the boy on the lips.

Drakes eyes widend and he pulled away only seconds later.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He growled his question.

Sullivan frowned. "I thought it's what you would want?"

Drake shook his head. "No! That's disgusting!" He replied harshly.

He wasn't sure if it was the taste of beer and cigar or just the kiss in general that disgusted him though.

Sullivans sorry mood disappeard and a smile formed.

"Really?" He asked, grabbing the boys crotch. Drake let out a squeaky gasp.

"Sully, don't!" He protested weakly.

Sullivan ignored him, instead he moved his hand up, only to slide it down the boys boxers.

"Sully!" Drake gasped louder than earlier.

Sully smirked and started rubbing inbetween the boys legs.

"Ah.." Drake moaned instantly.

Sullivan continued to smirk, even when he leand in to lock his lips with Drake for the second time.

Drake closed his eyes, he dared not to pull away.

His thoughts on this being disgusting went out the window.

Drake actually returned the kiss this time.

Sullivan would be lying if he said he didn't like this side of the boy better than the other.

He reposistioned himself to where he was now over Drake.

The boy wrapped his arms around Sullivans neck, moaning more.

Sullivan took the chance to shove his tongue into Drakes mouth.

Drake fought back with his own, trying to claim dominance over the much older male as his small hands traveled down to Sullivans pants.

Sullivan gave a growl of pleasure. He admired at how fiesty the boy was being.

Drake groaned when the button was proving to be extremely difficult to undo.

Sullivan chuckled when he not only pulled away from the kiss but brung his hand back as well.

"Hey!" Drake growled.

"Be patient." Sullivan smiled. Drake huffed. "Fine."

Sullivan undid his pants, pulled them off and tossed them carelessly to the side, along with his boxers.

Drake stared down at one spot in particular.

"Whao.." He mumbled. Sullivan chuckled. "Yeah."

Drake finally pulled his eyes away from Sullivans groin area and to the mans bare chest.

Sullivan patiently allowed the boy to slowly run his hands up his chest.

Drake stared in awe at Sullivan.

He had never came close to perfection in his except with the ring Sullivan helped him acquire and now Sullivan himself.

It was something he wanted to take time to soak in.

When Drake finally let his hands rest by his side again, Sullivan leaned down, giving him yet again another kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this kid?" He asked when he pulled back. Drake nodded.

"Alright, turn around.." Sullivan demanded softly.

Drake done as told. He got down on his hands and knees, even though he wasn't exactly sure what to expect now.

Sullivan stared down at him for a moment, just to make sure if he himself really wanted to do this.

However, desire such as this couldn't be just disgarded so easily.

He pulled the boys boxers down.

Drake gave a sharp hiss when he felt the mans cock enter him.

Sullivan didn't move an inch. "I'm sorry." He frowned.

"It's okay.." Drake mumbled. However his voice let Sullivan know that he wasn't exactly feeling the better side of this.

"It'll get better.. But if you want, you can back out anytime." Sullivan stated then leand down, placing a kiss to the boys shoulder.

"Mm.. No.." Drake moaned.

Sullivan raised an eyebrow. "I see.. All you need is a little bit of distraction.." He smiled.

Sullivan began to slowly thrust in and out of the boy, earning a pained whimper from him.

"Just relax.." Sullivan spoke low.

"Sully.. I can't.." Drake whined.

"Yes you can." Sullivan leaned down to give Drake light kisses on his jawline before moving down to his neck, earning more moans from the boy.

Sullivan nipped at his neck lightly several times before finally biting deep down into the flesh.

"Ah, Sully.." Drake gasped.

Sullivan backed away after marking the boy. He placed a kiss to the spot before smiling. "You're mine now kid." Sullivan stated with a hint of amusement.

"We'll see about tha-ah!" Drake moaned loudly when Sullivan began to thrust faster into him.

Sullivan planted light kisses along Drakes shoulders and back, as he grabbed the boys erection with his left hand and started stroking it.

Drake moaned louder, his pleasure now fully out weighing the pain.

Sullivan nipped at various places on Drakes body as he increased his pace of both actions.

"Feels good doesn't it kid?" Sullivan questioned.

"Ah... Yeah.." Drake barely managed to get out.

Sullivan smiled, this was much better than some fling with random women.

"Good to know." Sullivan spoke, he was only inches away from Drake.

The boy shivered at the warm breath brushing against his ear.

Sullivan kissed the boy on the side of his head afterwards.

Drake gripped the sheet underneath him tightly. All of a sudden a new feeling was overwhelming him.

"Sully, I feel even weirder than before.." He mumbled.

"Don't try to fight it, let it happen.. Trust me." Sullivan replied.

Drake groaned, even if he wanted to fight this feeling, he wasn't sure if he could.

It was consuming him rather quickly and the faster Sullivan stroked his cock, the more intense that feeling became.

"Ah, daamn!" Drake would've screamed as he released onto the olders left hand, if not for the right being shoved in his mouth, causing him to bite down deeply, letting only a moan to escape him.

"Damn's right kid.." Sullivan chuckled before moaning loudly himself while he released deep inside Drake.

Sullivan moved both his hands away and pulled out of the boy to lay next to him.

Drake took deep breaths of air, trying to get his breathing under control once again, Sullivan doing the same.

Afterwards, Sullivan wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close by his side, causing Drake to whinch.

"Well, kid, what do you think?" He asked.

"Uh.. It was painful.. But.. Also enjoyable.." Drake answered.

Sullivan placed a finger under Drakes chin and gently forced him to look up at him.

"I made you cry.." He mumbled.

Drakes eyes widend at first then he glared.

"I wasn't crying.." He lied, of course he was and he was about to do it again.

Sullivan frowned at how shakey his voice sounded.

"Oh Nate.. I'm sorry.." He spoke low as he wiped the tears away gently.

"You know, you're not the first person to cry from and after such a thing.. A lot of people do.. Especially if it's their first time.." He added.

Drakes eyes widend once more, the last of Sullivans words hadn't yet reached him however.

"You.. You called me Nate.. Instead of kid.."

Sullivan smiled. "That's right."

Drake smiled back at him, thinking. "Sully?" Drake started.

"Yes?" Sullivan responded.

"Will it always hurt?" Drake questioned.

"Well.. Yeah, a little.. But you'll get use to it.. Besides, you said it yourself that it was enjoyable."

Drake remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I did.." He mumbled, resting his head against the mans chest.

"I love you Sully.." He added, tiredly.

Sullivans eyes were the ones to widend this time.

"You barely know me." He replied.

"True but you saved my life.. You took me in.. I trust you and that is enough to prove to myself that I love you." Drake responded truthfully.

He hadn't trusted a single person before in his life but Sullivan was different.

Sullivan was his guardian, his saviour, his knight in shining armor.. His life source now.

Sullivan couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Nate.. Now get some sleep."

Drake yawned. "Okay.. Goodnight."

Sullivan leaned in, kissing Drake on the head, despite his hair being soaked with sweat.

"Goodnight." He whispered as he wrapped his arms firmly around the boy.

Drake quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

Sullivan smiled to himself one last time.

He now had something to truely live for, something to protect.. No amount of money Marlow or anyone else could ever offer would compare to this feeling.

Sullivan now had something with actual meaning and he wouldn't trade it for the world and all its riches.

He vowed to himself before he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years, that he'd never betray this boy, he'd be right by his side along the way of every journey Drake could think of to take and if push came to shove, he would die for Drake.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>And now you know why it's called Drake's Lession.. Drake learns the more romantic side of life because of Sullivan.<p>

So this chapter started out kind of crappy, lol. But, I added some things just as I put it up which is at 3:22 a.m and I'm very tired.. I don't know if a thunder storm is actually something Drake would've feared as a child but, I wanted to show a more softer side of him.. Plus I love storms and I wanted to include one in this fanfiction.

This chapter was of course inspired mainly by my own imagination but yet, as it went on I began thinking back to this movie I watched several years ago that I love still to this day, called For A Lost Soldier and that inspired the rest of it, lol. By the way, I highly recomend that movie. It's in not so great quality, in a foreign language most of the time but it is such a good plot, atleast in my opinion it is.

One more thing before I go.. I can't wait until Uncharted 4 comes out! I'm addicted to this series and I want to know what I can come up with from the next game, lol. I probably won't be writing anymore Uncharted fanfictions until it does come out, but I'm not sure though. Imagination might spark when I play the first one over again.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
